


Mycroft's Worst Dream Realized

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 percent crack, 221B Ficlet, Drabble, F/M, Humor, I dont ship them even a little, but when I heard this ship exsisted I couldnt resist, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and find out! :) (cause I suck at writing summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Worst Dream Realized

Anthea had the day off, so she decided to take advantage of that and spend some time with the one person she wanted spend time with but rarely could. She walked up to the front door of 221B and knocked on it. "Oh, Hullo dear," Mrs. Hudson said once she opened it.  
  
"Hullo, Mrs. Hudson," Anthea replied, "Is he in?"  
  
Mrs. Hudson nodded and showed Anthea up the stairs. Once upstairs, she was greeted by the sight of Sherlock deep in his mind palace. She cleared her throat.  
  
Sherlock look over at her and smiled, "Ah, Anthea, I see brother mine has given you the day off."  
  
She nodded as she walked over to him and put her hands on his biceps. "Yes he has."  
  
"Well, then, let's not waste any time," He said pulling Anthea to him.  
  
*******************************************************  
Mycroft Holmes sat straight up in his bed. Once the shock of the dream wore off, he picked up his phone and called Anthea.  
  
"Sir, it's five in the morning," she said once she answered.  
  
"I know but I had this ghastly nightmare that you were with my brother," Mycroft replied, "I need you to tell me that's not true."  
  
Anthea looked at the man sleeping next to her and tried to figure out what she was going to say to her boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? (Sherlolly is still my Sherlock OTP)


End file.
